Padre sobreprotector
by sonrais777
Summary: Cuando Emma empieza a interesarse en los chicos, Adrien se pondrá algo sobreprotector, tomando medidas demasiado drásticas.


**Hola a todos! Parece que está por aquí un poco deprimido el lugar, así que voy a aportar mi granito de arena para sacarles a todos una sonrisa. XD No soy una mujer que guste del exagerado drama o de los finales tristes, ya me conocen, FINALES FELICES! Pero a cada quien sus gustos. Y bueno, gracias a todos por pasarse a leer a esta escritora amateur, me gustaría que fanfiction empezara a pagar por visita, así actualizaría más rápido peeero se vale soñar XD Y ya sin más qué decir aparte de que agradezco a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Padre sobreprotector.

Capítulo único.

Emma Agreste había dejado hacía muchos años ser esa pequeña gatita que gustaba pegarse a su padre y maullar a cada rato. Ahora era una hermosa adolescente, modelo principal de la firma Agreste y una tentación para todo adolescente hormonal que estuviera kilómetros a la redonda.

Y eso enfurecía a Adrien Agreste, preguntándose si podría usar el método que usaba su padre con él de joven, tutores privados, no, ¡TUTORAS PRIVADAS! Y también un guardaespaldas con expresión asesina que estuviese con ella en sus salidas.

-¡Ya vine!- anunció Emma y detrás de ella apareció la pesadilla de Adrien.

Un joven de cabellera castaña larga, arreglada en una descuidada coleta corta y que tapaba parte de su rostro recordándole a su antiguo compañero Nathaniel de la escuela entró. El joven iba vestido con un estilo punk y Adrien pudo notar que llevaba hasta las uñas pintadas de negro y… ¿un tatuaje en la mano?

Evitó rechinar los dientes con fuerza.

No era la primera vez que ese chico venía a la casa y Marinette lo adoraba por alguna razón.

-Buenas tardes, señor.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa. Emma sonrió y besó la mejilla de su padre.

-Vamos a mi cuarto a hacer la tarea, ven Tristán.

-Con permiso, señor.

-Pasa. Y siéntete como en tu casa.

-Muy amable.- Adrien les dejó subir. El barandal de las escaleras se escuchó el crujir ante la fuerza que imponía Adrien a su agarre.

No importaba, después de todo, apenas Marinette le avisó de la visita hizo los preparativos necesarios...

Apenas la puerta se cerró, ambos adolescentes ya se estaban besando. Tristán se separó un poco y sonrió a Emma.

-¿No se supone que debemos hacer la tarea?

-Creo recordar que era para el viernes.

-Jueves.

-Un día más, un día menos. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- los dos se volvieron a besar y sus pies se movieron derecho a la cama.

Emma se dejó caer mirando a Tristán con una sonrisa pero este detuvo de golpe mirando la cama desconcertado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-T-Tu cama. Tus sabanas en realidad.

-¿Y que tienen mis...? ¡Ah!- gritó levantándose de un salto, mirando que en su cama, tenía un cobertor con la cara de su padre impresa.

En pocos segundos tocaron a la puerta. Adrien entró con una charola en mano con bocadillos y chocolate caliente.

-Hola, ¿cómo va su trabajo?- los dos jóvenes estaban en el escritorio con libros y libretas desperdigadas.

-Muy bien señor...- contestó el joven castaño un poco pálido.

-Papá, ¿qué pasó con mi cama?

-Oh, solo es un pequeño regalo para mi gatita. Para que sientas que tu padre vela por ti siempre.

-Qué lindo...- contestó apretando los dientes.

-Todo por ti, cariño. Terminen su proyecto.- Adrien se fue y al estar de nuevo solos, Tristán casi quería lanzar una carcajada mientras Emma suspiraba frustrada.

-Lo siento Emma, entenderás que con tu padre viéndonos...

-Entiendo.- respondió áspera. Bautizando esa cosa como la Manta de Control de Natalidad. Ya buscaría la forma de que Plagg se encargara de esa cosa…

En cambio Adrien estaba muy contento. Tenía varios juegos de sabanas y hasta fundas. Incluso había mandado hacer una especial para su esposa Marinette, solo para disfrute suyo cuando Adrien no estuviese en esas noches frías con él en sus viajes. Pero con respecto a Emma, ya tenía muy bien sobornado a Plagg para que no se le ocurriese hacer de las suyas. Después de todo un padre jamás era lo suficientemente protector con sus hijos. Marinette estaría de acuerdo…

-¡Achoo!- estornudó Marinette en su estudio privado.- Mmm, que raro. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que tendré que reñirle a Adrien apenas llegando a casa?- se preguntó sin saber la sorpresa que se llevaría al ver las sabanas de su cama esa noche…

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Se preguntarán sobre este chico nuevo, bueno, la verdad es que ya lo tenía pensado desde hacía muuucho, incluso antes de que apareciera Luka, y eso es después de terminar el especial donde Emma aparece en mis especiales de Esperanza en Paris, fue extraño que este se pareciera a él, quizás un hijo de Luka? Quién sabe. Los dejo con la incógnita X3 Y bueno! Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir que acepto imágenes de ambos Chat Noir, Luka y Nathaniel… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
